The invention relates to an automatic powershift gearbox with at least one gearbox assembly for selecting the respective gear ratios and with at least one multiple-disk clutch capable of being actuated in a controlled manner for holding or releasing individual elements of the planet gear, which allows gear shift operations without interrupting the torque flow. The multiple-disk clutch comprises a first and a second disk set which are in mutual engagement and can be brought into friction engagement by axial compression against one another. The first disk set is connected with a first shaft, and the second disk set is connected with a second shaft. The multiple-disk clutch is coupled by a transmission with an electric machine comprising a rotor and a stator, for bringing the two disk sets into and out of friction engagement by means of the electric machine.